battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
SVD
The SVD (Russian: Снайперская винтовка Драгунова, Snayperskaya Vintovka Dragunova; English: Dragunov's sniper rifle) is a Soviet semi-automatic sniper rifle designed by Yevgeny Dragunov in 1963, designed to replace the aging Mosin-Nagant. Upon introduction, it had beat out all other contestants and was accepted into service with the Soviet Military with serial production beginning in 1964. It uses the 7.62x54mmR cartridge in a 10-round magazine the same round used on the Mosin-Nagant; the weapon the SVD replaced. It has an effective range of 800 meters and a maximum range of 1300 meters with its standard-issue PSO-1 scope. It was exported heavily to many other countries of the world across Europe, Asia, Africa, and South America, known for it's reliability, precision and having been used in nearly ever war during the latter half of the 20th century all the way to modern day. There are many locally made copies in China, Europe and Iraq. It still remains the standard-issue sniper rifle in the Russian Military to this day, having been drastically modernized. Battlefield Vietnam The SVD in Battlefield Vietnam is issued to the NVA scout kit. It comes with a ten-round magazine with two magazines in reserve, and is equipped with a 6x sniper scope for long-distance engagements. It is a generally a very powerful rifle, being capable of killing in 2 body shots or in a single head shot. It is the counterpart to the USMC and ARVN M21, firing with a decent rate of fire and high damage, but with high recoil and a fairly long reload rate. BfVietnam SVD.png|The SVD as it appears in Battlefield Vietnam BfVietnam SVD Reticle.png|The SVD view through its PSO-1 scope, showing the unique reticle BfVietnam SVD Reload.png|Reloading the SVD BFV SVD.png|The kit symbol Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the SVD is the MEC's default primary weapon for it's Sniper kit. When compared with the American M24, The SVD has less power and accuracy, as well as less magnification. However, the SVD is semi-automatic, giving it a faster fire rate. It takes a minimum of two rounds to kill, provided one is a headshot, and a potential maximum of three rounds. Battlefield 2: Special Forces In special forces it is the default for MEC Special Forces, Spetsnaz, Rebels and Insurgent Forces. It remains the same from base game. File:Dragonov 2.png|The SVD in Battlefield 2 File:SVD BF2 IS.jpg|SVD's zoomed-in Scope File:Dragunov_(1).jpg|The SVD's model in Battlefield 2 MEC Sniper SVD.png|An MEC Sniper aiming the SVD 3D modeling BF2 SVD Model.png|A 3D model of the SVD in Battlefield 2 BF2 SVD Model1.png|A 3D model of the SVD in Battlefield 2 BF2 SVD Model2.png|A 3D model of the SVD in Battlefield 2 Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the Dragunov SVD DMR is the standard sniper rifle issued to the MEC Recon kit. It has high firepower and good accuracy, but a low rate of fire. Battlefield Heroes As part of the [[Battlefield Heroes gets Bad Company|''Battlefield Heroes'' gets Bad Company]] event, the SVD was given as a new sniper rifle available for the National Commando. SVD Render.png|An model of the SVD in Battlefield Heroes Golden SVD.png|The Golden SVD Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the SVD is issued to the Recon kit. It is a semi-automatic sniper rifle with a 10-round magazine. Like most weapons in the expansion, it has seen heavy usage and also has a palm branch tied to the hand guard as an attempt to use camouflage. It is identical to the M21 in stats. However, players should take into account the SVD's significantly stronger default scope zoom, making the SVD preferable for long range engagements. They are, in almost all aspects other than appearance, exactly the same when a 12X High Power Scope is equipped. Players tend to dislike the SVD, as its high recoil and low damage (for a sniper rifle) are not ideal for the long ranges that its scope is designed for. However, it is much more effective in Hardcore, as it will only require two shots to kill at any range, instead of 3-4 in normal modes. SVD BC2V.png|The SVD at Hill 137. SVD BC2V scope.png|The view through the SVD's scope. BFBC2 Vietnam VantagePoint 1.jpg|NVA Recon aiming an SVD sniper rifle at Vantage Point SVDStatsBC2V.png|The SVD's in-game stats evaluation Range situations BC2V SVD CR.png|The furthest an enemy can be for the SVD to do its maximum damage at 12m. BC2V SVD LR.png|The closest an enemy can be for the SVD to do its minimum damage at 64m. Zoom level comparision BFBC2 SVD Default Zoom.png|Zooming the default scope. BFBC2 SVD 12x Zoom.png|Zooming the 12X Zoom Scope. Trivia Battlefield Play4Free SVD The SVD 'is featured in ''Battlefield Play4Free ''as a purchasable sniper rifle for the Recon Kit. Due to its semi-automatic nature it has a higher rate of fire than bolt-action sniper rifles but lower damage, requiring 3-4 shots to kill, with moderate recoil. It also uses a 14 rounds magazine and the same scope reticle than the SV-98. SVDSniperRifleStats.png|Stats Performance BFP4FSDV.png|The SVD in ''Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4FSDVScope.png|The view through the SVD's scope. SVDScopeP4F.png|An render of the attached scope Veteran's SVD The 'Veteran's SVD '''does more damage per shot as well as having a larger magazine of 12 rounds, but comes at a higher cost of 560 for unlimited use. Its appearance is more rugged and shows heavy use. SVDUSEDStats.png|Stats Performance Elite's SVD The 'Elite's SVD '''features an increased damage over the Veteran's version, killing in 2-3 body shots. This advantage, together with a larger magazine of 14 rounds, comes at a high cost of 790 for unlimited use. As common practice for Elite's weapons the SVD sports a tan paint on the stock and handguard. EliteSVDStats.png|Stats Performance Battlefield 3 In ''Battlefield 3, the '''SVD is the default weapon for the Russian Army Recon Class in multiplayer. It is very accurate, and can kill in 2-3 shots to the body, or one headshot (Dependent on range, at least 2 shots are required at further range). It comes equipped with a PKS-07 7x scope by default, and as with all sniper rifles in the game, can use iron sights. The SVD is unlocked by default, it is unique to the Russian Army like the MK11 is to the United States Marine Corps, the stats are identical however the only major diffreneces is the appareance, animations and the PKS-07 scope, It has a 10+1 magazine and is best suited for medium to long range markman's rifle or it can be used at closer ranges with a low magnification sight (e.g It's real-life PSO-1M2 scope (4x)) is equipped Unlocks Optics Attachments *Flash Suppressor - 0 Kills *PSO-1 (4x) - 10 Kills *Laser Sight - 20 Kills *Foregrip - 30 Kills *Tactical Light - 40 Kills *PKA-S (HOLO) - 50 Kills *Bipod - 60 Kills *Suppressor - 70 Kills *Ballistic (12x) - 80 Kills *KOBRA (RDS) - 90 Kills *IRNV (IR 1x) - 100 Kills *Rifle Scope (8x) - 125 Kills *PK-A (3.4x) - 150 Kills *ACOG (4x) - 175 Kills *Holographic (HOLO) - 200 Kills *Reflex (RDS) - 235 Kills *M145 (3.4x) - 270 Kills ScreenHunter_15 Sep. 29 17.59.gif ScreenHunter_14 Sep. 29 17.59.gif Videos Video:SVD|Gameplay with the SVD in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam at Phu Bai Valley, Hill 137 and Operation Hastings in Hardcore Rush mode External links *SVD on Wikipedia *SVD on Modern Firearms References de:SVD ru:СВД Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield Heroes Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Semi-Automatic Rifles